Dolci Di Bella
by Amandak127
Summary: Bella has know Jasper for quite some time, and has loved him for almost as long. Rosalie comes up with a plan to get the two of them together. But does Jasper feel the same way? rated m for future. all human non-cannon Sorta OOC
1. She's up to something

**Chapter 1 - She's up to something..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, they belong to the fantasmagorical mind of one Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, I just force them to do my bidding... (evil laugh)**

**A/N: Alright guys, this is my first fan-fic. With that said, do NOT take it easy on me. I welcome any and all criticism and advice you guys can give me. This story is rated M for future lemons. Enjoy!**

Why today?!? Why did he have to pick today of all days to come into MY bakery? Jasper Hale, my best friend Rosalie's older brother, looking absolutely gorgeous in his dark wash blue jeans and snug white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. The Hale's had moved to Washington from Texas about seven years ago, and me and Rosalie have been inseparable ever since. I have had the biggest crush on this man for the past five years, and the only person who knows how I feel about him is Rosalie, and she has been trying to tell me he feels the same way about me the whole time. Yeah right! This man is a god, and I am just plain old Bella Swan, daughter of the chief of police and owner of this fine establishment, Dolci Di Bella. He could never feel the same way about me.

What makes today such a bad day for him to show up? Besides the mad rush we're in the middle of and the lack of manpower, I look like absolute crap! My hair is thrown into a sloppy bun on the top of my head, I am sweating like a freaking pig because it is hot as hell in here and I have been running around non-stop for the past 3 hours, and to top it all of, I am covered from head to toe in flour because one of the bags exploded when someone knocked it off the counter in passing.

I tried to avoid him, I really did. I was just about to turn around the corner into my office when his strong hand caught my wrist. Turning towards him, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and I got caught up in his crystal blue stare. He released the arm he was holding and drew it up to brush a stray piece of my hair back behind my ear, lingering there for just a second. He smiled brightly at me as he withdrew from me, clearly amused by something.

"Bella, did you get into a fight with the Pillsbury dough boy_?" _I looked down at myself, seeing the massive amount of flour covering me. Laughing lightly I replied.

"No smart-ass, someone knocked a bag of flour onto the floor, where it conveniently exploded at my feet." Jasper continued to take in my appearance, and I blushed a fiery shade of red under his observing gaze. Jasper finally looked up at me, and all the humor left his face. I looked down at my feet, a little embarrassed by my appearance.

"Aww Bella, come on darlin', don't be embarrassed. I think you look rather cute like that." he stated seriously as he placed a finger under my chin so he could see my face. Looking up at him, I could see no traces of humor, only concern. Discretely looking over his body one more time, memorizing it almost as if it were the last time I would see him. I turned my attention back to his beautiful face.

"Thank you Jasper. Now, what can I do to you?... I mean for you!?!" I asked, stuttering over my words. Jasper laughed at the little indiscretion. All I could think was '_open your mouth and insert you foot you jackass!_' Why can't I keep my lustful thoughts hidden deep inside my head?!

"Well Miss Bella, I was sent over to formally invite you to the Hale's annual Christmas party." He said, holding out a bright red envelope. The Hale's threw an extravagant party every year for the holidays. It was always a formal affair, and it was always a blast! Mrs. Hale always decorated everything beautifully, and always cooks enough food to feed the entire town (even though there's only about 60 people invited.)

"Thank you Jasper, but why didn't your parents just mail it like they do every year?" I asked curiously. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but surely it would have been more convenient for you." The question must have caught him off guard, because he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Umm, uh, well, I...I was coming down here to pick up some breakfast anyway, so I just figured I would bring it with me?" He replied, and I knew he was very unsure of his answer, because it sounded more like a question. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments. I then remembered that I had left Rosalie at the counter by herself, and if she was under too much stress she tended to blow up at the customers.

"Well, this was really nice of you Jasper, thank you. I have to get back out there though, you know how your sister gets when there's too many people around." Jasper started laughing at a memory of his sister.

"Yes, I definitely do. Have a good day Bella, and don't let Rose scare all the customers away." he replied, shaking his head and laughing. With that said, he turned around and walked towards the door, turning around once he was there. Catching my eye one last time, he smiled a big toothy grin and winked. I blushed furiously, and he laughed loudly and walked out the door heading to his car.

I rushed back out to the front counter to relieve Rosalie of her post. She gratefully walked away, back to the kitchen where she was in her comfort zone. I was really glad that Rosalie was on shift today, because I definitely had to talk to her about my little run in with her brother. The day dragged on slowly, but sure enough four o'clock rolled around and we were ready to close up. Rosalie was in the middle of washing a few pans when I made my way to the back to help her.

"Hey Bells, whats up?" She asked, seeing the look of determination on my face and the envelope I had in my hand.

"Well Rose, your brother stopped by today, did you get a chance to see him?" I asked in an accusatory tone. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't surprised by the news. Looking up from the pan she was still scrubbing. she replied.

"Jasper was here? No way...I didn't see him. What did he want?" She replied. Well, looks like she's going to play innocent. OK, I'll play along, for now.

"He dropped this off to me." I said, producing the red envelope from behind my back.

"Why didn't mom and dad just mail it to you like they always do?" she asked seriously. Hmm... maybe she wasn't up to something after all.

"Well, he said that since he was coming over for breakfast anyway, he figured he would bring it to me" Rosalie looked up at me dumbfounded. She slowly started to smile.

"Well, that was nice of him , but he didn't order any breakfast Bells." She replied, a full blown mischievous smile on her face. '_uh-oh_' I thought '_by the look on her face, I'm in serious trouble._'


	2. What was I thinking?

**Chapter 2 – What was I thinking?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but wish I did.**

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feed back so far. I will try to update as often as possible, at least three times a week (crosses fingers.) Well you asked for it, so I'm giving it to you....drum roll please....JPOV.**

'_What the hell was I thinking?' _My mother had asked me to mail out the invitations to our annual Christmas party today. I hadn't intended on stopping at the bakery, I was just going to go to the post office, drop the envelopes in the stupid box, and go home. Apparently my body had a different idea. I had always had a strange draw to her, I just couldn't explain it. Bella Swan, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and everything I could ever want in a woman. I had been in love with her since the day we met.

** Flashback**

It was our first day of high school here in Washington. My sister Rosalie was just starting her sophomore year, and I was starting my senior year. We pulled up to the school and went straight to the office to get our schedules. Since it was our first time being at this school, they were kind enough to provide us with tour guides for our first day, to help us get acquainted with the grounds. My guide had shown up first, he was a big guy by the name of Emmett McCarty. I said goodbye to Rose and walked out of the office with Emmett leading the way. School went by pretty quick that day, and when I got out to the parking lot, Rose was standing by the car talking to another girl. The girl had long wavy brown hair, and she was petite in build. Her back to me at the time, when I got to the car my sister started the introductions, and the girl turned to face me. I was stunned, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. She was about a foot shorter than me, with the most intense brown eyes I had ever seen, they were the kind of eyes I could get lost in for days.

'Bella, this is my brother Jasper, Jasper this is my friend Bella.' She reached her hand out for me to shake, but me being the southern gentleman I was raised to be, took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips, kissing it softly.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bella.' She giggled nervously and blushed, turning her head to the side and hiding behind a curtain of her luscious hair.

'It's nice to meet you too Jasper,' she replied shyly. When her face turned back to the normal color, she stood up straight and grabbed her books, turning around she huffed.

'What's wrong Bella?' My sister asked. Bella was looking in the direction where the buses were just pulling out of the lot. Pointing that way she turned back around to us.

'Well, I just missed my bus, and my dads at work, so it looks like I'll be walking home.' I just shook my head and held open door to the backseat for her. After driving her home, I found out that she had been Rosalie's guide for the day, and they had become fast friends. From then forward, Bella was at the house with Rose and I almost everyday, and I was falling madly in love with her.

**Present**

I walked into the bakery and spotted Bella immediately. She had just started turning the corner to get to the back when I grabbed her wrist, that got her attention. She spun around to face me, resulting in some hair falling into her face. Slowly, I reached up and swept it back behind her ear, pausing to revel in the feel of her skin. Dropping my hand back down to my side in embarrassment, I quickly took in Bella's appearance, what I saw brought a smile to my face. She was covered in flour almost from head to toe.

"Bella, did you get into a fight with the Pillsbury dough boy_?" _I asked, my amusement showing in my tone. Bella looked down at herself laughing lightly.

"No smart-ass, someone knocked a bag of flour onto the floor, where it conveniently exploded at my feet." She replied in a joking manner. I was still observing her flour covered frame, when she started to blush and looked down embarrassed. Bringing my finger up to her chin, I guided her face up to meet my eyes.

"Aww Bella, come on darlin', don't be embarrassed. I think you look rather cute like that." I stated seriously. She really did look cute like this, but then again I think she would look cute no matter what.

"Thank you Jasper. Now, what can I do to you?....I mean FOR you?" She stuttered out, clearly embarrassed by her mix up. Ion the other hand, was thinking of all the thing I wanted her to do _to _me. '_She could do anything she wants, kiss me, hug me, make love to me, hell...she could tie me up and I would let her.' _ My mind was positively racing with all the things I wanted her to do to me, shaking myself out of it, I laughed it off and answered her to save her from any further embarrassment.

"Well Miss Bella, I was sent over to formally invite you to the Hale's annual Christmas party." I stated, pulling the invitations out of my jacket pocket and going through them to find Bella's. Handing her the bright red envelope, she quickly took it and looked up at my inquisitively. _'Uh-Oh'_

"Thank you Jasper, but why didn't your parents just mail it like they do every year?" She asked curiously. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but surely it would have been more convenient for you." SHIT! I didnt think she was going to question my motives. Quick Jasper, think.......

"Umm, uh, well, I...I was coming down here to pick up some breakfast anyway, so I just figured I would bring it with me?" I replied, completely unsure of what I was saying. Standing there awkwardly, I was very thankful that Bella broke the silence.

"Well, this was really nice of you Jasper, thank you. I have to get back out there though, you know how your sister gets when there's too many people around." I laughed, knowing exactly what Rose was like when she was overwhelmed. With that said, I bid her farewell and made my way toward the door. Turning around when I got there, I saw that Bella was watching me, so I winked at her and laughed loudly at her corresponding blush. Taking my leave, I made my way over to the post office and completed the mission I was sent on this morning.

**Later that night**

I had just gotten ready for bed, putting on my flannel sleep pants and ridding myself of a shirt, when Rose barged into my room with a wide grin on her face. Walking over to me, she sat on the edge of my bed just staring at me for a moment.

"Oh dear brother of mine?" She began. I could already tell that I didn't like where this conversation was going to lead.


	3. Conversations, Revelations, and Shopping

**Chapter 3 – Conversations, Revelations, and Shopping.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, just bending the characters to my will.**

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming guys! I had the day off from work today, so I figured 'what the hell, why not write a new chapter?' and I couldn't think of anything better to do. BTW the chapters will start getting longer, I promise, I just need to get to juicier parts in the story before that. So without further adieu here it goes.....**

**BPOV**

I went home that night thinking about the conversation me and Rosalie had. She spent the whole night trying to convince me that Jasper did in fact feel the same way that I did, that Jasper was seriously in love with me. Sad part is I think I'm starting to believe her. Looking back over the years, all the subtle touches that lingered just a little too long, catching him sneaking glances at me, it was all starting to come together. Granted it made no sense whatsoever, and I couldn't understand what he saw in me, but who was I to question it. I had told Rosalie that I couldn't afford the embarrassment of making the first move though, because I still wasn't certain of his feelings. Rosalie on the other hand had a plan to speed things along. Her plan would go into action at the Christmas party, and she absolutely refused to let me know what it is. We had made plans for the following day to go shopping for dresses for that party, and Rose being Rose would probably end up picking out my dress for me. She didn't approve of the way I chose to dress half the time, and has made it her personal mission to "change my ways." Laughing at that thought, I pulled into my driveway and walked into my house. After quickly checking my messages and feeding the cat, I grabbed some leftovers out of the fridges, and headed to the couch for a quiet night, my favorite book, and some much needed rest.

Waking up the next morning, I quickly got out of bed and shuffled my way to the kitchen for some coffee, I swear I would live on the stuff if Rosalie would let me. After finishing my cup, I dashed off to the shower, managing NOT to trip over thin air on the way there, and started the water. The heat of the shower relaxed my muscles and erased all the strain of the previous day. All clean and fully relaxed, I stepped out of the shower and headed toward my closet. Seeing as I would be spending the day with Rose, and I only wanted to dress once today, I chose something "Rosalie approved." I picked out a pair of tight jeans that were slung low on my hips and a corduroy floral print spaghetti strap top. (pic on profile) I had just slipped on a pair of brown ballet flats when I heard a knock on the front door.

"Come in Rose!" I yelled from the hallway. I heard the front door open and close, and walked out to see Rose sitting on the couch. She looked up at me and smiled widely taking in my appearance.

"Nice to see my fashion sense is finally rubbing off on you." She said, clearly please with herself. I picked up a pillow from the couch and tossed it at her, she caught it easily and started laughing.

"No Rose, I just didn't feel like having you pick out my clothes for me, I figured I would make it easier on both of us and submit willingly." I replied in a teasing tone. Grabbing a light beige sweater jacket and my purse, Rosalie and I made our way out to my truck. I had gotten a Blue Ford Explorer a few years back when my rusty old pick-up died. Don't get me wrong, I loved my truck, but I was actually kind of happy the thing died. It was a quick drive to the stores Rosalie was dragging me to. When we arrive, Rose literally jumped out of the truck and ran around to my side so I couldn't escape. Grabbing my arm, she pulled my through the first set of many doors we would be walking through today. The dresses were nice in this store, but nothing up to Rosalie's expectations. It wasn't until the fourth store that she finally found what she seemed to be searching for. Grabbing the dress off the rack, she held it up to show it to me, and I had to admit it was absolutely stunning.

"That will look absolutely beautiful on you Rose!" I exclaimed. She gave me a funny look and then replied.

"Bells, this one is for you, not for me." _'Well that is an entirely different story.' _I thought to myself. Personally, I thought the color was a little too light to go with my naturally pasty white complexion, but I gave in to Rose and tried it on anyway. Walking out of the dressing room, Rosalie squealed with delight seeing me in the gown. She spun her finger around signaling me to do a little twirl for her, so I obliged, and this made her even more giddy.

"Oh my god! Bella you look absolutely gorgeous!" I gave her a look of disbelief. "Don't believe me? Turn around and see for yourself." I turned around and looked in the mirror, and what I saw made my jaw drop. It was a floor length light blue gown that had an A-line cut to it. The fabric over my breasts was bunched up in a ruffle like design and there was a thick band running the full length around my body just below my chest.(pic on profile) I was completely wrong about the color, it actually compliments my skin tone, and gives it a healthy looking glow. I had to admit that I did look pretty damn good. "Told you so." Rosalie said while sticking her tongue out at me like the mature adult she is.

"Wow, thank you so much Rose, I may actually fit in at the party this year."

"Bells, you fit in every year. The only difference is that this year every guy in the room wont be staring at me." She replied with a small smile on her face. I knew Rose didn't like getting attention just because of her looks, "she wasn't a piece of meat" as she so often said.

"Well, I highly doubt that, but thank you." With that, I went back into the changing room to put my clothes back on while Rosalie went to look for her dress. I walked back out, dress in hand, to see Rose just about drooling over a red gown hanging on the wall. Quickly going over to the counter, she had one of the associates get one for her in her size, only to run over to the changing rooms to try it on. Minutes later she emerged looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her. The dress was floor length, silk, and blood red with crystal embellishments under her breasts and a slit all the way up to her thigh. There was a key hole at the top that attached the halter like straps to the gown.(pic on profile)

"Oh Rose, That is definitely the dress!" She nodded her head in agreement, still speechless. After getting a few accessories to go with our gowns, and made our purchases.

Once we had finished shopping, and put all of our stuff in the back of my truck, we made our way over to the small diner down the street to get something for lunch. Rose ordered a Caesar salad, and I ordered a grilled cheese sandwich, because unlike Rosalie I'm not a very big fan of the rabbit food. We talked about nonsense until our food came, where we still carried on a light conversation. It wasn't until we were back in the car that Rosalie finally started the conversation she had been holding in all day.

"So Bella, aren't you curious about my plan to get you and my oblivious brother together?" she asked, and honestly I was a little curious. I nodded my head eagerly, waiting for her to continue. "Too bad, can't tell you!"

"Hmph. Why bring it up if you won't tell me Rose?!? That's just not cool!" She just laughed and shook her head at my pouting face.

We pulled up in front of my house shortly after that, and Rosalie promised to come over and help me get ready for the party next weekend. We said our goodbye, and she got into her car and took off back to her place. I walked up the steps to my home, all of my purchases in my arms, and went inside. Going upstairs, I hung my gown up and put everything else away. I was just about to start cleaning up a bit when the door bell rang. I ran downstairs and the peephole to see a face I certainly wasn't expecting. Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging guys, just trying to keep you reading! So, what did you think?**

**Press the button and leave me a comment, we all know how much I like comments. How about a bribe? Comments get a sneak peek on the next Chapter!**


	4. Interrogations, First Meetings, & Sweet

**Chapter 5 – Interrogations, First Meetings, & Sweet Goodbyes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it now, won't own it tomorrow, and I don't think I'll own it the day after that.....but I'll let you know.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was a little bit busy and feeling a little out of it, and I don't write when I'm out of it because I only want to give y'all my best work. So, I'm looking for a beta for this story, I sent out a few requests and didn't get anything back, so if you know anyone who would be interested, let me know. Keep up with the reviews, and I'll keep up with the story.**

**JPOV**

"Oh dear brother of mine?" Oh shit, she either wants something or she knows something, either way this is not good.

"Yes Rose?" I reply, shrinking back into the pillows.

"A little birdie told me you came by the bakery earlier today." I nod my head in confirmation. "She also said that you came by to get breakfast after your conversation, the strange thing is I was working the counter all morning, and I didn't see you at all."

"Yeah, I was in a hurry to get to the post office, and I totally forgot about getting breakfast."

"Cut it Jazz, that's bullshit and you know it!" She countered. "Here's what I think. You did something stupid, and you booked it before Bella could catch on, am I correct?" I exhaled heavily, replaying the conversation between Bella and I in my head for what feels like the millionth time today.

"You could say that." Rosalie gave me a look saying 'what the hell did you do this time,' so I quickly continued. "I don't know Rose, its like every time I'm near her I don't have control of my mind or my body. Fuck Rose, you know how I feel about her, I..I..I love her and I don't know what to do about it! I don't want to ruin what we have now by making a complete ass out of myself!"

"Jazz..." Rose started, but I was quick to cut her off.

"NO Rosalie, I can't just put myself out there like that, I have no idea how or what she's feeling, and until I get some sort of sign from her that she would be even remotely interested in more than friendship I'm stuck."

"Whatever Jazz, I've already told you a numerous amount of times that she feels the same way, but you go ahead right ahead and play chicken shit, because apparently you don't care enough about yourself or her to do shit about it!" With that she got up and stormed out of my room, leaving me completely slack jawed and feeling a little bit determined. Getting out of bed, throwing on some clothes, I went out in search of Rose. Searching almost every room in the house, I made a last ditch effort and wandered into the kitchen, and what do you know? Rose was sitting at the island, head in hand stirring a cup of tea.

"Rose?" Whipping her head around, I could see that her eyes were a little red and puffy, looking like she was crying. "Oh god, Rose whats wrong?"

"Jazz, I just want the two of you to be happy, I'm sorry I got so mad at you, but you're both just so stubborn!"

"Aww...Rosie, I'm sorry. I want to say something, anything o her to let her know how I feel, I just don't think I could handle it if she rejected me." She looked like she was about to disagree, so I quickly added, "and before you say it, I know you think she feels the same way, but I just don't know for certain that she does, and I can't chance losing the connection that we have."

"OK Jazz, I'll let it go," she said, but under her breath I could have sworn I heard '_for now._' "Now, where are you going, you got changed back into regular clothes." Looking down at my outfit, quickly remembering why I had gotten changed_._

"Well, I was going to run over to Bella's really quick, see if she needed anything to prepare for the party." Rose got a strange look on her face, and quickly jumped up.

"Do me a favor, and bring something to her?" I nodded my head, and Rose quickly ran up the stairs, returning moments later carrying a small bag.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to peek into the bag. Rose quickly slapped my hand away.

"Don't you dare look in this bag Jasper Hale! I'm warning you, I will beat your skinny ass if you do!" I saw no trace of humor in her stance or face, and I knew better than to fuck with Rosalie, it's true, she could beat my ass.

"Aye Captain." I replied in a mock salute. She rolled her eyes and thrust the bag at me.

"Just deliver it without looking at it will you?" With a nod of my head, I grabbed my keys and bolted for the door."Dumbass!!" Rosalie yelled, causing my to erupt in boisterous laugh.

Getting into my car, I debated on looking in the bag or not. Settling on the fact that I would rather not be bruised for the party, I just dropped it in the passenger seat and started off to my destination. Its a rather short drive from our house to Bella's, so I arrived in less than fifteen minutes. Looking at the time I saw that it was already 9 o'clock. _'Hmm...she should still be awake right? Should I have called her before hand?' _ Looking at the house again, I notice the light in her bedroom was on. Getting up my nerve and giving myself a pep talk, I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I waited for her to come to the door, rocking nervously on the balls of my feet. I could hear her footsteps through the house, stopping at the door for a minute before she opened it sounding out of breath and looking flushed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shock evident in her voice. Apparently my little pep talk didn't work, because I suddenly got extremely nervous and forgot why I was here. Looking down, I remembered the bag Rosalie had given me.

"Umm... Rose asked me to bring this over to you, said it was important." I replied, holding the bag out for her to take. She gently pulled it from me, ever so lightly touching my hand in the process, and I felt that familiar spark I got every time we came in contact.

"Thank a lot Jazz, would you like to come in?" She asked, sounding a little unsure. I quickly nodded and she stepped off to the side. "I was just about to have a beer, want one?"

"Sure, thanks Bella." She went into the kitchen to retrieve them from the fridge. Coming back beers in hand, she took her seat on the couch and told me to do the same. We sat there, chatting about the past, how things at the bakery are going, and how things are going for me in the office.

"Bells, I'm a psychologist and don't get me wrong, I love what I do, just sometimes it takes a toll on you." She gave me a sympathetic look and asked If I wanted to talk about it. "I can't talk about it Bells, you know that, but thank you for offering." She gave me a small smile.

"Just remember Jazz, I'm always here for you." She whispered, enveloping me in her tiny embrace. I nodded against her shoulder. She pulled back, looking into my eyes, searching for something. Slowly she started leaning forward, almost as if she was going to kiss me. WAIT, is she going to kiss me?!? Just as that thought popped into my head, the cat hissed at something and Bella jumped back to the other side of the couch. I stood up abruptly looking at my watch.

"Umm... It's getting late, I should probably head home." I said, shuffling over to the door.

"Yeah, umm...I'll see you tomorrow Jazz." I gave her a quick smile and a goodnight, and I showed myself to he door. Quickly getting in my car and driving home, I decided it was best to not distract myself with thoughts of our almost kiss until I made it safely back to the house.

Twenty minutes later, I was back in my room, laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, the night replaying in my head. Was she going to kiss me? Was I imagining it? Maybe she say a fuzz on the back of the couch and was trying to reach for it? Riiiight, that was likely to happen, I snorted at that thought. Maybe she did have feelings for me. For right now, all I knew was that I was going to make some sort of move at the party tomorrow. What I didn't know yet, but I had to do something. With my feelings resigned, I fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of different ways to woo Bella.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I was going to end it here, but the creative juices were still flowing, so I figured I'd change it up a bit....**

**RPOV**

Waking up early the next morning, excited for the day to come, I remembered my discussion with Jasper the night before. Those two are so blind to the others emotions its not even funny. I really hope my plan for tonight works. Getting out of bed I walked over to Jazz's room to make sure he was awake.

Knocking on the door, I hollered inside.

"Jazz are you up?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"M'kay, I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick, I'll meet you downstairs." I hurried myself in getting ready, we had a lot of things to do, and not a lot of time to do them in. An hour later I was dressed in a form fitting red button up, the top few undone showing a nice amount of cleavage, a black pencil skirt, and my black leather pumps. I met Jazz in the kitchen for some coffee and we were off. The first stop on our list was McCarthy's Tailor Shop, we had to pick up Jasper's tuxedo for tonight. Walking in, someone yelled that they would be right out.

"Well hey there gorgeous, what can I do for you?" Turning around to see who was speaking to me, I saw this big bear of a man. _'Oh My God! He is gorgeous!' _He was tall, about 6'8" all muscle, brown curly hair, deep brown eyes, and oh god, that smile. Shiny white teeth and these cute little dimples on his cheeks. Clearing my throat I answered him.

"Hi my name is Rosalie and this is my brother Jasper, we're here to pick up his tux." He was still just standing there staring at me, so I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello, anybody in there?" I giggled when he snapped to.

"Umm...yeah, your last name please Rosie?" Rosie?!? What the hell?!? Actually I kinda like it when he says it.

"That would be Hale handsome, and you are?" I asked, giving him the most seductive smile I could muster.

"Emmett McCarthy at your service ma'am" he replied using the same dimpled grin.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you Emmett." He hurried to the back get Jazz's tux, all the while Jasper is snickering in the corner. "What are you laughing at Jasper?" I asked glaring at him. He just shook his head and piped up a 'nothing" before turning back to the counter.

"Here you go, your total is $2,162. Will that be cash or credit sir?" He asked Jasper. Instantly I reached in my purse and pulled out my shiny platinum credit card.

"Credit," I replied, handing it to him. Handing me back the card and my receipt, I decided to be brave and wrote my number down with a little note at the bottom. Handing it back to him, I grabbed jasper and quickly made it to the exit.

**EMPOV**

Looking down at the receipt in my hand I smiled widely. _'555-2164 Call me some time monkey man xoxo Rosie.'_ I just may have to do just that.

**A/N: So what did you think?? Review please and maybe I'll be nice and post another chapter later on today!**


	5. Sorry but please read this

**PLEASE READ: VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**I Am very sorry about this you guys. I will be attempting to continue this story shortly, but the whole reason behind this story was the relationship between me and my "Fiancee" This was our story, the story of our love and what we went through together (so it is a true story). Yesterday, after I posted chapter 4, I found out that the bastard has been cheating on me for the past 3 months and "is no longer in love with me" Please understand that I do appreciate your reviews, and I will be continuing this story, I just need a little time due to recent events. I don't think I would be able to give you a good love story while experiencing this much heart break. Please don't give up on Dolci Di Bella, because I am not giving up on it either, it's my baby. I will try to have a chapter up next week, no promises but I will try. Thank You and I am sorry.**


End file.
